


resting in the arms of the great wide open

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flying Doctors
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Schmoop, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Chris and Tom take a break from packing up her flat in Melbourne.





	resting in the arms of the great wide open

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words weekend challenge Disney quotes.   
> 28\. "All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them." – Walt Disney
> 
>  
> 
> A bit of a departure from the way I usually write these two, because when watching "The Good Book" with a clearer head during the week, I became unconvinced that the Internet is correct and Tom left to return to Africa. A couple of lines in the ep made me think that and since I've watched the last ep that Andrew McFarlane was in, according to the Internet which may or may not be correct, and there was no mention of him leaving in it, there may be a reference to Africa somewhere else in season 7? Either way, if so, I'm ignoring it in favour of what I have seen!

It seems like Chris's apartment is just one big collection of boxes of various sizes. Some are closed and stuck tightly with packing tape, some are still open and in various stages of being filled. They're being labelled with words like "storage" and "donate" and "bin" and the ones labelled "bring" are both remarkably small and distinctly empty in comparison to the others. 

That fact alone could be why she finds herself standing in the middle of her living room, boxes everywhere, with her hands over her mouth taking several deep breaths as she fights a rising tide of panic. 

It's fine, she reminds herself, it really is. After all, up in the Kimberlys, she's not going to need half of this stuff. Especially not when she's moving into a place that already has all the furnishings she's going to need, and most importantly has the one thing she needs that she can't find in Melbourne. 

As if he can hear her thoughts, Tom comes up behind her, slides his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him. Her back fits flush against his chest and he rests his chin on the top of her head. His embrace manages to be familiar and strange all at once but the comfort it brings her can't be denied and she closes her eyes as she leans against him, letting him support her. 

She hasn't had that in a long time and while she knows that she doesn't necessarily need a man to come along and rescue her, she's not going to complain about it. Not now, not when she's dreamed about this, about him and about them, more times than she cares to remember. Certainly, she's dreamed about him coming back into her life, sweeping her off her feet, the two of them riding off into the sunset together more times than she cares to admit - she's a grown woman after all, a doctor moreover, she's supposed to be beyond such things. 

Tom always did have a way of challenging her expectations about herself. 

"Do you need to take a break?" He drops his head, presses a kiss to her temple as one hand moves to her hip and kneads gently. She think he was proposing a certain kind of break if it weren't for the fact that she's been in her bedroom lately and she knows for a fact that there are boxes all over the place there too, covering floor and bed both. 

"I'd rather keep going," she says and it's true. She's always been a rip the band aid off kind of girl. 

She feels his lips curl against her skin, like he knew the answer before he'd even asked the question. "In case you change your mind?" She knows from the tone of his voice that he's teasing her, but she leans back so that she has the space to turn her head and meet his gaze anyway. She's smiling at him and he's smiling back, but his eyes are serious. "It's ok if you're having second thoughts, Chris... I mean it's a big step..." 

That's one way to describe a journey of over three thousand kilometres and it's not the first time Chris has heard it. "You sound like Joyce," she says, shaking her head at the memory of her panel's receptionist's reaction when she'd told her she was handing in her notice and what she was doing. "She kept telling me how brave I was to be going all that way... you'd think the Kimberley was the other end of the earth." 

Tom shifts on his feet and one of his hands reaches up to pull at his ear. It's a bit of a nervous tic he has and she doesn't see it often. "Well, to be fair, it is a little," he admits and she chuckles dryly as she shakes her head. 

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?" she asks and he looks so scandalised at the possibility that she could even think such a thing that she laughs out loud. "I'm not worried, Tom," she tells him, turning in his arms, resting her palms on his chest. "And I'm not scared either. Well, not much anyway." His hands are back around her waist now, tracing lazy paths up and down her back. "We'll be together. That's all I care about. All I want." 

"Yeah," he says. "Me too." His smile is slow but brilliant and good as it looks it feels even better, first against her lips, then against her neck as he unerringly finds the spot that always makes her a little bit weak in the knees. 

They do end up taking a break from packing after all, the bed being out of action proving no impediment. Later, as she lies in Tom's arms, her head pillowed on his chest, Chris smiles, content with the choice she's made, because dreams are one thing, but the reality is shaping up to be even better.


End file.
